


Order and Chaos

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashe is a softie, Ashe likes adopting people, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lena isn't with Overwatch, Memory Loss, Other, The names of the Deadlock gang members are made up, crack elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this. If you've read my other fics you probably know what to expect.





	1. Chapter 1

The vault was just as worn down as everything else in the gorge, probably even more so if the amount of rust was anything to go by, not that it mattered. Ashe’s eyes swept the hallway, their contractor hadn’t given them much information, they never did.

“Ashe, we got something.” She quirked a brow as she walked over, stopping when she caught sight of what they’d found.

“The hell?” Of all the things she expected to find, a young woman who had clearly been through the ringer was not it. She approached slowly, furrow deepening the closer she got – blood was crusted to the stranger’s face and she doubted that was all of it.

“Looks like we found what our contractor was after.” One of the gang members grunted as he leaned against the wall, Ashe felt something stirring in her chest – sure, they were occasionally part of some hostage situations and shootings, but she drew the line at human trafficking.

“Screw the contractor!” She growled, not noticing the way her gang froze at the tone; too busy focussing on the unconscious form in front of them.

“Where’s Bob?” The omnic lumbered into the room at her voice, sights instantly locking on the person on the floor.

“Bring her.” The omnic lifted the woman up with a gentleness Ashe hadn’t seen since she was a child. They left the building after salvaging everything useful from it, if the contractor showed up they could just pawn some of it off to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to the small town that served as their home was quiet, and Ashe didn’t miss the glances the others were sending her – she could understand why, she’d never before gone against a contract after finding the objective. They parked outside the garage, leaving the truck in the hands of the gang members responsible for their vehicles. Ashe watched the others disperse, likely wanting to tell the rest about what happened.

“Bob.” She headed over to the building she shared with a few other gang members, the omnic trailing behind her with the unconscious woman still in his arms. She ignored the glances the others sent her as she passed them; there would be time for explanations later.

“Put her down.” She motioned to her bed, dismissing Bob once the stranger was no longer in his arms. She waited for him to leave before pulling a bucket of water over, removing her bandana to use as a washcloth – she had a few more of them stored away, getting blood on one wouldn’t hurt. She gently eased the woman out of her shirt and jeans, wiping away the blood before easing her into a t-shirt and sweatpants before wiping the blood from her face, ignoring the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks, fuck she’s cute.

“That should do it.” She tossed the bandana onto the pile waiting to be washed and covered the stranger with the thin blanket – the nights were cool enough to need one but too warm for an actual quilt. She handed the pile to the gang member who just so happened to be walking past her door, her glare effectively stopping any complaints before she had to resort to her gun. She sat in the sun-faded chair near the window and watched her gang as they performed their daily duties, drifting off when she was satisfied that no one had followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up a while later, the moon already high in the sky.

“Huh, don’t usually sleep that long.” She shrugged and turned to check on her guest, the woman had started murmuring in her sleep but Ashe couldn’t make out any of the words, the slight furrowing of the stranger’s brow made her think she didn’t want to know. She watched as the murmuring was soon joined by panicked movements, only lasting for a few moments before the woman lurched up with a gasp.

“Hey. Easy, easy.” She soothed when the stranger began hyperventilating, she didn’t dare move, not when the other woman was already freaking out. Her breathing eventually mellowed and Ashe risked sliding a glass of water into her hands, smiling when the woman didn’t immediately flinch away.

“Thanks.” The woman breathed out, shuddering once she’d gulped the water down. British then? What was she doing out here? Ashe didn’t ask, merely set the empty glass down and watched as the woman looked at her surroundings.

“Where am I?” Ashe had a feeling she wasn’t just talking about the building.

“Deadlock Gorge, Arizona.” She watched as the woman clenched her eyes shut, likely trying to remember what happened, the frustrated grunt making it clear that she didn’t.

“What’s your name?” Usually Ashe didn’t give people her name, but it was clear the other woman was scared though she did a good job of hiding it.

“Ashe, you?” Because she couldn’t just keep referring to her as _the random woman who I’m considering adopting…_ wait, what? The Brit’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Lena, Lena Oxton.” Ashe offered a slight smile; at least she knew what to call her, she watched with amusement as Lena attempted to force back a yawn with little success.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you if anything happens.” She watched as Lena settled back down, obviously more comfortable now that she knew she wasn’t alone, Ashe felt dread building in her mind – she had a feeling they were about to have some trouble on their hands. Oh well, she thought as she rolled one of her bullets between her fingers, it’s not as if they just sat around doing nothing all day.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on her door a few hours later, she answered it to see Rick with his gun swung over his shoulder; Richard Nicholas had been a friend of hers in school, both of them joining Deadlock when they grew fed up with their old lives.

“Just got back from watch, heard about the stranger.” Ashe stepped out of the room silently, making sure the door didn’t bang too loudly as she shut it, she may be in charge but she made a point of staying on Rick’s good side.

“Did she wake up at all?” She explained what had happened earlier, watching as he considered her words.

“She seriously doesn’t know how she got here?” Ashe just shook her head, the whole thing was a mess already and they didn’t even know if she was the contractor’s target.

“Well, we got ourselves into a fine mess this time.” She couldn’t tell whether he was taking a dig at her or if he was trying to ease the tension of the situation.

“We can’t give her to the contractor, even if she is what we were after.” Rick nodded at her words, they were both against human trafficking, and as long as Rick agreed, the others would follow.

“Lena Oxton huh? That name sounds familiar.” Now that she thought about it, she had seen something in the news recently about an RAF pilot, but the chances of them being the same person were pretty slim.

“So, what’s the plan?” Ashe just sighed, she hadn’t really got one.

“I don’t know; we’ll just see what happens.” He nodded again, expression easing into something more relaxed.

“Well, we could always use more guns.” It was a valid option, members of Deadlock rarely lived to see fifty, pissing people off generally ended up with a gun pointed at your head – who would’ve thought? And they didn’t necessarily have the best track record when it came to the police, it was better than the other local gangs but not by much.

“Besides, you always did have a soft spot for the cute ones.” She contemplated the worth of shooting him with his own gun for a few moments before deciding against it.

“Fuck off Rick.” She grumbled as she went back in her room, ignoring his quiet chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning arrived relatively quickly, Ashe stood from her chair, not paying much attention to the aches in her spine – it was something you got used to around here. She watched Lena wake up, it was clear she’d had a better sleep than earlier.

“Morning.” Lena greeted through a yawn, and fuck why was this woman so cute? Ashe turned to the set of draws wedged in the corner to hide her blush, she pulled out some clothes for Lena to wear, they’d be slightly large on her but that was true for most of the people around here. She left the bundle next to her bed and headed out of the building, she decided to show Lena around while she dealt with some things.

“Ready?” She asked when she heard a light tread behind her, knowing it was Lena without looking; pretty much everyone she shared the house with was heavy-footed.

“I guess?” Ashe turned around, and okay no one was allowed to look that adorable at this time of day. If you ignored the nervous expression she almost looked like she’d lived here her entire life; grey shirt with a faded logo, black jeans, and faded combat boots. Ashe had to take a few moments to re-order her thought pattern, and she knew that Bob would be laughing at her if he could.

“C’mon, they’re nowhere near as scary as they look.” As if waiting for the words to be said, two of the gang’s members stumbled from the saloon, arms swung around each other’s shoulders as they sung some old campfire song – obviously drunk. She listened to her new roommate laugh and gained a small smile of her own, okay so maybe she had a weakness for cute Brits with adorable laughs. They walked in silence to the old storage facility at the end of the gorge, Bob lumbering behind them, the other gang members glanced at them as they walked past – Ashe ignored them, already understanding what they wanted to know, Lena hadn’t noticed them yet, thankfully.

“Boss.” Jim nodded to her when they entered the old structure, tossing a couple of bandanas over, she caught them easily and handed one to Lena, quickly turning to face Jim before her blush could return.

“Wait here.” She told Bob and Lena, there was something she needed to discuss with Jim, and she doubted Lena was ready to hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

The room he led her to was small, with a single overhead light that flickered periodically, there was always a sense of foreboding when anything was discussed there – but there weren’t many private areas where important matters could be talked about, and Ashe didn’t want the others knowing about this until she had a plan in place.

“Any word from the contractor?” She asked as soon as the door was closed, because they had been told to keep hold of the objective until the contractor got back to them, which meant they had until then to plan something.

“No, radios have been silent. Though our scouts have been finding a lot of useful info.” Now, they hadn’t sent anyone out to look for information specifically about the newcomer, but that didn’t mean the scouting party hadn’t found anything.

“And?” Jim liked setting the mood in one-on-one meetings which tended to get annoying after a while.

“That news we’ve been hearing, about the RAF pilot. Well, looks like we found her.” Shit, this whole situation was getting more complicated by the minute. She’d been in The Panorama Diner when she’d first heard of the Flight-Lieutenant; supposedly one of the best pilots in the world despite her young age, an out-loud supporter of omnic rights, and the RAF’s poster girl. According to the fragments she’d heard in passing, the woman had supposedly gone missing a few months ago and nobody had heard from her since.

“Fuck.” She breathed out, she was sure now that the pilot was their objective, not that the contractor would be getting her. But they had more issues to consider now, usually if someone affiliated with a country’s military or a peacekeeping group went missing there was a decent emphasis on finding them, which meant that groups like Deadlock would be watched more closely. This also meant that their contractor would be in a hurry to get their hands on her.

“This makes things harder.” He was right, they couldn’t just hand her over to the authorities, that risked them being arrested – if not for ‘kidnapping her’ then for any of their past actions. Besides, it’s not as though they could trust anyone who claimed to be thinking of her wellbeing, not when they didn’t know exactly what the contractor was part of.

“Is there any chance that the contractor is with the RAF? Or at least some kind of peacekeeping group?” His tone was earnest, which while not unusual, wasn’t exactly something she was used to from him.

“No, if they were that desperate they would’ve called Overwatch.” She wasn’t stupid, she knew of Blackwatch’s existence, the single letter she’d received from McCree had revealed more than he likely intended. She watched Jim pace, there wasn’t really enough room for it in here but it was either that or watch him empty his clip in the wall, pacing was better than wasting ammo.

“Has she said anything?”

“No, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about Jim.” The man turned to face her fully, arms folded across his chest in an attempt to avoid messing with his gun.

“I don’t think she remembers anything.”


End file.
